Library Hours
by Starry Nights
Summary: Cramming for finals isn't fun, especially when everyone knows you're thinking about starting trouble.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Inspired by sbj. Read her stuff, it's awesome. College age little ficlet. Just to test the waters.

**Library Hours**

The librarian was boring holes into her skull. She wanted to start trouble just for the hell of it or for no other reason than to prove the frowning 30something right. For the most part, she wanted to do something because the books were giving her a headache. School was definitely not her thing. Sighing, she flicked her eyes to her sisters. Studious Blossom was absently twirling the pink highlighter around her fingers and Bubbles, pretty vivacious Bubbles, was drawing in the margins of her notebook. She didn't even have to look to know they were hearts or flowers or bunnies or whatever happy thoughts Bubbles had floating in her head. She wanted out and that damn librarian with the severe turtleneck seemed to know it. She seemed to sense the trouble Buttercup wanted to make too.

"Buttercup," her sister's voice was tinged with a slight edge cutting into her random thoughts, "Do me a favor and just study."

Apparently, Blossom did too. She was just that transparent.

Blossom lifted her eyes from her psychology book, (_Social _psychology, nonetheless) just as Buttercup turned to look at her red-haired sister. "Don't give me that look, Buttercup. I know what you're thinking and I remember what happened the last time _you _were in here."

She paused. Buttercup felt the ice in her words. Blossom knew how to use her words. Buttercup preferred physical wounds but Blossom knew, she knew how to make her words cut deep. She wanted to learn, wanted to learn how to make her voice take on that intonation but her patience was low and her temper was high.

"Besides," her older sister by default continued with her head lowered to the book. "You wouldn't have to study so hard if you hadn't slacked off this semester."

"Fuck off."

Blossom merely tsked without the usual reminder to watch her language. She was right, of course. Bubbles sat on doodling. She merely looked up at her scowling sister and shrugged. Buttercup rolled her eyes and turned to glance at the far window that reflected the librarian's desk. Miss Millers was still staring but this time there was a hint of a smile dancing across her too thin lips.

It wasn't that bad. One night, after a particularly long hour of trying to cram for mandatory Biology class midterm, she dragged Butch up to the last floor of the library. According to legends, that floor was haunted by old man Hunter, who's name adorned the opening of the library they were occupying. Well, she claimed to Butch once they reached the sixth floor using a series of their powers, it can't be worse than the shit we used to see in elementary school.

He chuckled his agreement and led the way through the set of door that led to the main room of the sixth floor. Nothing but books. They spent the next hour using their beams to carve pictures into the middle of the books. (Now, who wouldn't want to open this book and hide their money in a pair of tits! Butch exclaimed. Buttercup chucked a book at him.)

Naturally, being the only ones with laser beams and the propensity for reckless behavior, it had not taken the school too long to figure this one out.

Buttercup tried to hide the grin that threatened to burst on her face upon thinking of that night. Once they were done, they stole a book and went to the roof. Forgetting all about that Bio exam, they read some pages from that random and ripped some out to throw at each other.

Butch.

She hadn't seen him after that night.

The grin went away and all of a sudden the room was stifling. She wondered if her sisters thought of them. Gone. Blossom had an orange highlighter this time and Bubbles was absently doodling while reading those endless pages of sonnets. Her sisters merely went on with their life but Buttercup…slacked off.

She would go to Bio class expect to see him there. Munching on his never ending supply of candy…except he wasn't. He never was.

_Where was he?_

--

AN: I would say this is my first Powerpuff girl fic but it isn't. It is the first one I published. I'm testing the waters a bit. I have not posted anything on for what seems like years and years. I went back and read some stuff I did write and good lord! I just have to say…I was young guys. Blame this one on sbj. If you haven't read her stuff, it's awesome. This is my attempt at a half-way decent fic. It's unedited. I don't know if I will continue it but I have ideas mulling around in my head for a three chapter monster along this vein. I write longer fics, I promise.


End file.
